mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Perfect Pace
Perfect Pace é um pônei terrestre de fundo com uma pelagem azul, crina e cauda da em um tom de laranja brilhante, olhos marrons, e uma cutie mark de uma ampulheta. Ele não é nomeado no show, mas é nomeado em algumas mercadorias e outras mídias.__TOC__ Design Perfect Pace compartilha o estilo de cauda, a cor da pelagem e, algumas vezes, a cor dos olhos, e, algumas vezes, a cutie mark com Royal Pin, o mesmo estilo de cauda e cor dos olhos com "Star Gazer", o mesmo estilo de cauda e, algumas vezes, a cor dos olhos com Starry Eyes e o mesmo estilo de cauda com Compass Star e "Ponet". Descrições nas séries .]] Perfect Pace aparece a maioria das vezes com outros pôneis de Canterlot da alta sociedade. Ele aparece pela primeira vez em A Melhor Noite de Todas como um dos convidados do Grande Baile Galopante. Ele canta várias vezes no coro de Lá no Baile, no qual ele sorri para Fluttershy. Em A Simplicidade e a Elite, Perfect Pace aparece várias vezes durante Eu Vou Ser Bem Popular e na Festa do Jardim de Canterlot. Ele aparece como um juíz da competição de sobremesas no final de Mistério no Expresso da Amizade (com uma cutie mark diferente), ele aparece em ambas cerimônias de casamento em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2. Perfect Pace está andando por Canterlot, ao lado de Sweetie Drops em O Império do Cristal - Parte 1, e ele aparece na coração da Princesa Twilight Sparkle em A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Perfect Pace aparece em Maretropolis em Pôneis Poderosos, na semana fashion em Rarity Vai para Manehattan, no sonho de Sweetie Belle e em Canterlot no episódio Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, no meio do público do estádio em Jogos de Equestria, e no Império do Cristal e O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1. Em Make New Friends But Keep Discord, Perfect Pace (com uma cutie mark diferente) aparece como um dos convidados do Grande Baile Galopante. Uma versão unicórnio de Perfect Pace aparece em Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, e O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1, e uma versão pégaso dele aparece em Rarity Vai para Manehattan. Outras descrições Quadrinhos IDW Perfect Pace aparece na página 8 of das Micro-Series Issue #4. Jogo Móvel da Gameloft Perfect Pace é um personagem jogável no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Sua descrição no jogo é: "You'll have trouble keeping pace with this prim and proper pony!" Mercadorias No set Canterlot Nights do card game colecionável, Perfect Pace é nomeado em seu card como #58 C, que tem a descrição "Perfect Pace é o cronometrista oficial de Canterlot. Seus amigos chegaram a um acordo com seu hábito de verificar o seu relógio de bolso a cada quatro minutos como um relógio." Uma camiseta do WeLoveFine.com nomeado "Rarity Prefers Diamonds" mostra ele, "Sir Pony Moore", "Star Gazer", e Twilight Sky vestindo paletós e gravatas borboleta. Galeria Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres